The present invention regards a unit for an internal combustion engine, comprising a turbocharger unit intended to be mounted on the engine, and an auxiliary component for said engine having a body adjacent to the turbocharger unit and provided with means for mounting thereof on the engine independently from the turbocharger unit,
wherein said auxiliary component has a fluid outlet or inlet arranged immediately adjacent to a fluid inlet or outlet of the turbocharger unit, but not at contact therewith, and
wherein said unit further includes a cylindrical sealing member, resiliently deformable, having opposite ends sealingly associated respectively to said fluid outlet or inlet of the auxiliary component and to said fluid inlet or outlet of the turbocharger unit.
A unit of this type is disclosed in US2005/0133012 A1.